Mew and Mewtwo - the geneticist's tale
by Cell's Twin Sister Celita
Summary: A tale of Mewtwo's creation. Not finished. Give me ideas in reviews!


Mew and Mewtwo: The Geneticist's Tale  
  
It was far, far away and long ago that it began: a tale that began with a simple catlike creature living wild, free and happy in the heart of the jungle and culminated in the birth of the ultimate fighting machine. There are those who would claim that it all began with the gentle feline Mew, living a simple life in the jungle. They are right-in a sense. But the ones who were there agree that it really began before Mew. It began in Vietnam…   
  
The Second Vietnam War was well underway. Unlike the previous war, the American soldiers were fully stuck there. They could do little against the vicious guerrilla tactics of the natives. That was known back home, and not ignored. The geneticists back home; funded by the U.S Department of Defense and based firmly in the Pentagon; were working like madmen to make something that would take the heat off the soldiers. They saw great potential in Mew. Mew, who made the jungle its home. To them, living in the jungle meant the ability to fight in the jungle. Mew held great promise for the future.  
  
Doctor Jones held Mew in his arms. Having come to trust him, Mew snuggled into the warmth of his body and purred like any normal cat. He held Mew as Doctor Wendell took a sample of its cells. That didn't even agitate Mew. That done, Doctor Jones took Mew back to the habitat that housed it. It didn't hesitate to hop from Doctor Jones's arms.   
The genetic analysis identified Mew as being female. That meant Mew could give birth to their creation, when they were done making it. Then the extensive DNA tweaking and genetic engineering began. They knew what traits were wanted, and they had a general idea of what they had to do. They had to create a biological weapon based on Mew.   
  
It took years to create a viable embryo of the creature they had designed. But, when they finally succeeded, they implanted the embryo in Mew. Then they threw a massive party. There was only one slight disappointment. By the time they had succeeded, the Second Vietnam War was over. That wasn't a problem, though. That meant they could test the unknown innate abilities possessed by their creation. As soon as it was born, though.   
  
It gestated abnormally fast. Within two months, Mew gave birth. The scientists brought their beloved Mew to the lab, where she gave birth. From the proper channel in her body there emerged a wet, bloody sac. It simply laid there, just long enough to make the scientists think they had failed. Then it moved. A small paw tore through the membrane, using what was fantastic strength for a newborn, and a small, slick, furry body tumbled out. A few seconds later, the birth-wet creature stood up on its hind legs. Doctor Wendell said, "My God! It-It's bigger already." Two ghastly violet eyes swept the room with a blazing glare. They all shuddered at the pure malevolence they saw there. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, what, then, did that say about their creation? It was then that the barbaric lesson began. The lesson of: It's not nice to mess with Mother Nature. But they didn't know what terror was to come. After all, how could they? How could they know that with the birth of their terrible creation, they had sealed their own doom?   
  
The newborn they immediately gave the name of the project. From that moment forth, the unnatural newborn was known as Mewtwo. Natural or unnatural, it didn't really matter to Mew. Whatever Mewtwo was meant to be, it-he would always be her child. After all, it was soon discovered that Mewtwo was a male. It was also soon discovered that Mewtwo was viciously fierce, savagely hostile and incredibly powerful. And to some people he was as ugly as sin, if not even uglier. He wasn't truly furry. He was more fluffy than furry. His fur was as pale as the flesh of a maggot. His rock-hard belly and wormy tail were the sickening violet of a fresh, new bruise or a corpse's long-stagnated blood. His unnaturally huge eyes were that same ghastly violet hue. His ears were like twin knobs of diseased flesh. His head was harshly angular and almost misshapen. He had short, thick legs and his feet were positively enormous. His knobby shoulders were angled upward and outward, adding to the look of deformity. His arms were stick-thin and he had huge grotesque triple-toed paws that were utterly without any kind of claws.   
  
He was ugly, but magnificent in his utter deadliness. And he was all they had meant him to be, and much more. The doctors were very proud of their creation, that was whenever Mewtwo let them get marginally close without trying to maul them to death. Eventually, they resorted to keeping Mewtwo contained in a cage made of transparent steel between tests of his amazing abilities. There were only two smallish openings in Mewtwo's cage. One the scientists cautiously entered and exited through. The other one allowed Mew to enter freely and of her own will. Being his true mother, to Mew was given the only display of affection ever seen from Mewtwo. He was roughly triple her overall size, an impressive six feet eleven inches, but he treated her as if she were much bigger than he was. When they were together, there was much sniffing, licking and purring. It was kind of like watching an oversized full-grown tiger frolicking around with a midget house cat playing the part of 'Mommy'. The only other living being whom Mewtwo allowed to come anywhere near him was Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones alone could gaze into Mewtwo's huge violet eyes without fear of a lethal attack. Only he could touch Mewtwo's pale downy violet fluff without worrying about being killed on sight.   
  
After mere weeks, it appeared that Mewtwo was fully-grown. He was just a bit short of seven feet in height, and always would remain so. The doctors had an outdoor testing field built for him, using the Pentagon's internal courtyard. There, Mewtwo was sent up against obstacle courses and volunteer soldiers playing the part of hypothetical enemies. During those tests, they made some amazing discoveries about their strange creation.  
  
Mewtwo had flunked the maze test repeatedly, unable to navigate the twists and turns. Near the exit, Doctor Jones stood with a few others. He sent Doctor Wendell to monitor Mewtwo's progress through the maze from the control room. Minutes later, Mewtwo dashed through the maze in seconds with no errors. Doctor Wendell sprinted back to Doctor Jones and panted, "Did you-see that? I had-just gotten-to the control room. I was-looking down-at the maze. Then-then I-I felt him. I felt him-in my mind. Looking-through my eyes-and seeing what I knew. That-was how he-navigated the maze. He-used me-as a guide. There's no way around it. Mewtwo is psychic."  
  
But that wasn't all of it, the ability to use the eyes and knowledge of others to navigate. It was battle-simulation time. Mewtwo used the agility inherent in his feline heritage to work his way through the obstacle course. Then he paused; pallid ears pricked up and worm-like tail lashing. Then he dashed to a nearby jungle gym. It was a Jacob's Ladder built of meshed cargo ropes, meant to baffle the sense of balance, stymie any and all agility and defy any attempt to climb it. Moving like an inhuman Tarzan climbing vines, Mewtwo fairly rocketed up the ropes. And to the scientists' amazement, he used his tail as an anchor. Doctor Wendell said, "That's a new addition to our list of things we've observed about Mewtwo. His tail is prehensile, his agility is unequaled even by cats, his sense of balance is unshakable and he's also very incredibly strong. But what in the name of all sanity did he react to?" An ensign said, "Team Alpha now nearing visual range." Doctor Wendell said, "Kid, you're a genius! Mewtwo sensed the soldiers before he could see them! Aside from navigation, he can use his psychic power to sense threats!"   
  
The soldiers entered the area. They knew that their inhuman foe lurked somewhere around, but they couldn't tell where. They scanned the area with keen vision, even the Jacob's Ladder upon which Mewtwo hung. Over the camera system, the scientists saw something that made them all have a conniption. Mewtwo's unnaturally huge eyes began to glow bright white. On the screen, his image wavered, shimmered, faded away until only the faintest outline could be seen. Doctor Wendell yelped, "Wow! He can render himself invisible!" Doctor Jones stepped into the room and said, "Wrong. He's not invisible. He's just using his psychic power to keep our brains from registering his presence. I think that we'll be able to see him as plain as day when we re-run the tape. But, for now, watch what you can see." All was quiet on the obstacle course. No motion. No sound. Just a huddled group of scared soldiers panting heavily and shivering.  
  
Then all was pure havoc. It seemed as if the soldiers reeled and fell in a grotesque pantomime. In mere seconds, they were all lying unconscious on the ground. The background seemed to waver in one particular place as Mewtwo lingered over his fallen foes. One soldier seemed to rise from the dust and hang shuddering in the air. Doctor Wendell howled, "Oh my God! He's not done yet! He's going to kill them! Don't just stand there like moronic statues, you guys! We gotta stop him! What are we gonna do, though?" Doctor Jones answered, "The only thing we can do. Ensign, release Mew."  
  
The comparatively tiny Mew bounded onto the cemetery-silent obstacle course with a high, fluting cry of "Meeeeewwwwww!" At that call, Mewtwo suddenly blinked into visibility with a flash of light and dropped to all fours. Then he leapfrogged over to Mew. Mew sniffed him to check if he was all right. When she was convinced that he was fine, she chirruped in a satisfied manner and led him into the containment cell that was a 'nest' to her. The awesome Mewtwo, terror of the battlefield, followed her, as docile as a lamb.   
  
"Look there," Doctor Jones said, "See that momentary camera blackout right there? Evidently some sort of electromagnetic discharge released as a byproduct of his use of his power. That's when we all stopped being able to see Mewtwo. But the camera saw him as plain as day. Watch what happens next. He's not even bothering to sneak up, because he's already quite invisible to his targets. Closer and closer… He strikes! Whoa, man!" Doctor Wendell cut in, "Silent as the central core of an abandoned tomb. Invisible until it's too late to do anything but scream and die. Invincible, since he can counter your attack the moment you think of it. He's far too powerful, I say. This experiment must be stopped. Scrap the whole thing. He's dangerous to anyone and everyone around him. We must neutralize this danger, to put it bluntly and stupidly. Mewtwo must be destroyed."  
  
Relatively far away, Mewtwo jerked, his pallid ears pricking up. He heard. He knew. The scientists, his creators, wanted to kill him. Feeling the ultimate betrayal, he knew he had to escape. And he was ready for just such an occasion. He'd memorized the schedule for when his guards passed by his cage. And one was due right about…now. Gentle as a summer breeze, acting in secret, he sifted through the guard's mind and learned the lock combination for the door to his cell. Using telekinesis, which he had never used before because of the terrible strain it put on him, he entered the combination and the door swung open. Using his mind-clouding abilities, he made himself invisible to all watching eyes and made a dash for freedom. An alarm rang out. An alarm that rang on the unauthorized opening of his cell! He hadn't counted on that! Survival. That was all that mattered. He had to leave Mew behind, had to leave the Jones-scientist behind. Then he felt it. There were soldiers! Guards moving all around to block him! But he had an out that even he hadn't known of. Pushing his limits, ignoring the strain, he used his telekinesis to blast a hole in the wall of the Pentagon itself and ran. He ran the best he could, which wasn't all that good. The last telekinetic blast had drained a great deal of his energy, leaving him very weak. That was why he really hated using his telekinesis.  
  
Doctor Jones said, "Wendell, he broke out and fled because he heard what you said. He knew that you wanted to kill him. He also knew that, on a primal level, we agreed. Now, the most dangerous creature on Earth is loose. May God have mercy on us all."   
  
The scientists began to search the surrounding area, looking for Mewtwo. Then the deaths began. First to die was an ensign, then a group of interns, culminating in the untimely demise of Doctor Wendell himself. It was then that the scientists realized that their experiment was out of control. There was nothing they could do. They had the wooded areas around the Pentagon closed off and decided to leave well enough alone.  
  
Mew wasn't the same after that. She laid around listlessly and paced in her cage. Sometimes she would go into Mewtwo's old cage and sort of sniff around, warbling sadly. And she became very clingy when it came to dealing with Doctor Jones. Her baby, her big baby, was gone. And she was completely alone. She didn't want to lose him too. She stayed with him all the time, sometimes even sitting on his shoulder like a parrot. She missed her baby Mewtwo a lot, so she transferred her quiet sadness to sticking with him.  
  
But Mewtwo was perfectly fine. Living in his new home in the Eastern Mountains, he was free and happy. But he still missed Mew, sometimes. Every so often, a few people came into his mountains. He killed them. All of them. It would have been better for him to just stay away from them, but he couldn't. When he attacked them, he didn't see mere tourists. He saw them differently. Not as innocent women and children, but as Doctor Wendell. He killed them because he needed to kill his greatest threat-Doctor Wendell.   
Time passed. Long and lonely years blended together, one into the other. Mewtwo became a legend, the Mountain Beast. He lived alone, missing Mew and Doctor Jones a great deal. No one disturbed the sanctity of his mountains anymore, so he was alone.   
  
Alan, formerly Doctor Jones, was hiking in the Eastern Mountains. As always, Mew was with him, peeking out of his backpack. Wherever he went, she went also. Maybe they'd encounter Mewtwo somewhere. Maybe they wouldn't. Mew chirped at that thought, being as much a psychic creature as her son. Where she hid, snuggled down deep in a warm nest made of Alan's extra clothes, Mew psychically scanned the area for her son. Alan, the muscle of the expedition, hiked upward and upward into the mountains.  
  
After a little searching and a lot of just plain stupid luck, they found Mewtwo's hideout. But he wasn't there. It was empty. Alan went inside to poke around a bit. Then shadows crossed the sunlight entering the cave. The shadows moved with furtive grace and looked kind of like a giant spider. But it wasn't a giant spider. Alan turned and froze. Mewtwo stood right there; silhouetted by brightly burning sunlight. Alan jumped and inadvertently took a step back. Mewtwo slowly took a step forward. Okay then, Alan thought. Just don't panic. Don't panic. He can sense fear. He slowly looked down at himself and then thought wryly, I wonder if he can sense that I just piddled down my leg from sheer terror.   
  
Just as Mewtwo was preparing to lunge, Alan's backpack exploded, flinging clothes everywhere. A tiny feline form erupted from the center of the explosion with a piercing cry of "Meow-wow meow! Meow!" A second later, Alan felt a slight weight on top of his head. Mewtwo froze, shocked, and then took a cautious step forward. Alan realized that the slight weight he felt on top of his head was Mew. Mew was standing on his head. Mewtwo stood still and, from the feel of it, Mew wasn't moving around either. Alan could almost sense the wordless conversation passing between the two of them.   
  
(Son, leave him be! Don't you recognize him?) That came from Mew. Mewtwo's reply was, (I don't recognize him at all, Mama. Am I supposed to?) Mew advised silently, (Sniff him, son. You'll know his smell. I'll bet a year's supply of cat food on it.) Mewtwo replied, (Okay, Mama. I'll sniff him like you said. I hope you're right that I know him.)  
  
Alan nearly lost it when Mewtwo approached him. But the mutant cat didn't kill him. It simply leaned forward and sniffed him delicately. Then a strange voice said in his head, (You are the Jones-scientist?) Alan replied, "Yes, I was once called Doctor Jones. But who exactly is speaking to me?" The reply, (I am.) As he stared at Mewtwo, the huge violet eyes locked with his, the great angular head slowly nodded. A high, delicate, chirping voice cut in, (So am I!) That had to be Mew speaking. Mewtwo understood English? It wasn't really a surprise that Mew understood English because of how she'd refused to leave his side. Wherever he'd gone, she'd gone too. Whatever he'd done, she'd done too.   



End file.
